kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Delwyn
Masked Rider Super-V is an anti-heroic member of the Masked Rider Warriors. He had an interchangeable arm weapon & wore a blue helmet that exposed the lower half of his face. His real name is Delwyn, a former member of the Scorpion Empire. Personality Delwyn is a loyal & selfless person at heart. Although originally blinded by his loyalty to his adoptive parent (despite nearly being killed by him through a pool of acid) for saving him, he eventually came to understand the Scorpion Empire`s true motive & selflessly risked his life to save the people of Edenoi. At first burning with revenge like Amnon, Delwyn later understood what it means to be a Masked Rider Warrior & was inspired by him to fight for justice than revenge. Biography War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers to be added War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power substituted with Black)]] Riderman joins the Showa Riders in their war with the Heisei Riders in Zawame City. At the climax, Riderman is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He defeats OOO with his Rope Arm when the former attempts to perform his Tatoba Kick. He is then confronted by Wizard and the two Riders take each other out at the same time, transforming into Lockseeds. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. Masked Rider Super-V Techniques Equipment What Masked Rider Super-V lacked in technological strength of Warrior Commander, as well as the Masked Rider Warriors before him, Warrior Leader & Warrior Lieutenant, he made up for in persistence, smarts, & his wide array of prosthetic weapons to meet his needs. His weapons were also the basis for the "Warrior Slash" & "Warrior Shooting" finishing attacks. *'Rope Arm': Super-V's default/primary arm, which is used in various ways: as a means of escape, climbing, & in combat. The arm itself has modified attachments for Delwyn to use & adjust to various situations: **'Hook Arm': A hook attachment for climbing & combat. **'Swing Arm': A mace attachment, which can be extended & used as a flailing weapon. **'Net Arm': An attachment where Delwyn's arm can shoot out a net to capture & restrain enemies. *'Power Arm': Super-V's strongest weapon, which increases Delwyn's attack in battle. Its primary use is to hack away at both obstacles, such as doors & opponents. This weapon could've been easily used as a finishing attack, according to some fans. This weapon is the first instance of a Masked Rider Warrior using a blade against a monster, which would later be a frequent armament for the Kamen Riders. Trivia *He is the first Masked Rider Warrior to wield a weapon. *Masked Rider Super-V is the the first (& so far only) Masked Rider Warrior whose face is partially exposed. See Also *Unnamed Masked Rider Warrior 2 at Kamen Rider Wiki *Joji Yuki/Riderman - Kamen Rider V3 counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:MRW Origins: Super-V Category:Kamen Riders Category:Masked Riders Category:Rivals Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Double Riders